


The Guardian

by Orca478



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, F/M, Goku becomes a literal god, Goku trains Caulifla, He doesn’t want to kill Goku anymore he just wants to defeat him, Neutral Frieza, Not Chi Chi, Post Broly, Unknown main pairng, even if he denies it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: After Broly’s ramapage, Goku is called to the Zenos by the Grand Priest himself.Turns out. They want to give him a tittle that has long been forgotten. The Guardian.The Guardian is a title given to a new god, who,has to protect and make sure all of the universes and their gods are working the way they should. Not only will Goku get payed, he will constantly fight and train, as he will be given his own angel.Excited, Goku accepts this new offer, ready for the uncertain path this will lead him.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Unknown
Kudos: 7





	The Guardian

Goku was bored.

“Man, this is.....not fun.”

It has been 2 weeks since Frieza and Broly came in, and so far, nothing has happened. 

Vegeta is stuck with Bulma for the weekend, Lord Beerus And Whis are in Universe 8 right now, Gohan is back to his studies, even Frieza appears to be busy. No one for him to fight or train with. 

Maybe he should find a way to contact Hit or Jiren, that would be fun. But then again, they have jobs. Lucky them, they work and fight at the same time.

“Man. I wished I could have a job where I could fight in it.”

“Perhaps I can help with that.”

Goku turned around, and saw the Grand Priest.

“Wow, you are Whis’ father, the Grand Priest.”

“That is correct.”

“What are you doing here ?.......I didn’t do anything, right ?”

“Not at all. The Lords however, are calling for your immediate presence, and I am here to get you to them.”

“Oh ok !” He knows better than to deny an order from them. “Should we wait for Whis and Lord Beerus ?”

“No Goku. Only some specific people can be in the meeting.”

“Meeting, what meeting ?”

“Giving you a job, that you can fight in.”

When they arrived, he saw the same guards that protected the Zenis.

But there was another angel in there, not Whis or Vados, the ones Goku knows the most. He swears he saw her on the turnoment.

“Goku !”

“Zeni !”

He took them and carried them in the air, just like they like.

“Goku will have time to play with you later my lords.” The Grand Priest. “We must first explain to him why he’s here.”

“Ok !”

“You’re right.”

“Excuse me Grand Priest, But. Who is she ?” He pointed at the angel.

“Goku, this is my eldest daughter. Cus. She’s called here as well, you’ll see soon.”

“Oh, hello ! Hey, you were the one with Universe 10 right ?”

“Greetings Goku. You’re correct. I used to work for the former Lord Rumush.

“Wait former !”

“After we discovered the whole Zamasu thing, and that he did nothing to protect his Surpeme Kai, and his universe, he’s been fired from the Destroyer position.”

“So He got erased !”

“No. He’s just not a destroyer anymore. Another one is being selected as we speak.”

“So Goku. The Lords have a job for you. You see, many years ago, we had a position, one that got in hand with the Supreme Kais and the Destroyers. We called it, the Guardian.”

“The Guardian ?”

“He’s basically encharge of protecting the Universes. As well as making sure they are functioning properly. That mortal chosen, has to be one that earned Lord Zeno’s Trust complete, and the last one....well he ended up abusing his power, so me and my children had to put a stop to him. Anyway, the position was left blank after that, until you came. You earned both Zenos’ trust, as well as mine. And the fact that you, a mortal, managed to tap into Ultra Instinct not once, not twice, but three times. It makes you perfect candidate.”

Goku kept replaying the info in his head, he....he is essentially becoming a god himself, or what ?

“I will mention, that this job does mean you have to fight a lot of individuals on the 12 universes including all the Destoryers.

Well, that made it.

“If I can fight all of this people, then sure !”

The Grand Priest nodded with a smile.

“You will be given your own temple here, in the center of the universes. Now as not only my eldest, but also, the strongest of my children, Cus will now be your own angel, as well as your teacher.”

“Wait. You are telling me, you’re stronger than Whis or Vados ?” 

“Please, my little siblings have nothing on me. Whatever training Whis gave you, it’s nothing compared to what I’ll do with you. So be ready.”

That really got him. Not only will he get to fight all kinds of warrios, he now gets to train with Whis’ strongest sibling.

“Wait,....what about Universe 10 ?”

“The new Destroyer, when chosen, will be guided by the former Universe 14’s Guardian. Cus is for you only now.”

“This is awesome ! But wait, you said I could get payed for this ?”

“Indeed.”

This has to be a dream. Finally a job where he can fight, and get payed.

“Alright Goku, give me your hand to finish the deal.”

Goku shook the Grand Priest’s hand, and then....

“Wow ! What was that ?”

“That Goku, is that you are now, a true god.”

“Wow this is my home now ?”

“Yep.”

“Sweet, I thought I would have to leave with Bulma or Gohan forever now.”

“Gohan is your son, the one that eliminated Obuni right ? And had that great fight against the speedster with the golden one.”

“Yep, he’s my son. And the golden one is Frieza. My.....arch-rival.”

“And Bulma is.....”

“She’s my childhood friend, and Vegeta’s wife.”

“Wait, what about your own wife or partner, you have a son so.....”

“Chi Chi.....things weren’t working out. She wanted someone else, so we got a divorce.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok. It’s for the best now.”

“Well. Welcome home. We can head to Earth to pick up your things after the Grand Priest informs all of the gods. You might also want to tell,your son.”

“Sons, got two. Goten is staying with Bulma at the moment.”

“Sons then.”

“Wait, he is gonna tell all the gods !”

“Yep. They have to be aware if they see us in their universe.”

“Yeah, I guess they won’t be happy to see a guy from Universe 7 in theirs.”

“Former. Your link towards Universe 7 has ceased. You’re like me and the other angels. Linked towards the Omni world.”

“So I’m no longer from Universe 7.”

“You’re practically Lord Beerus’ boss now. As well as the boss of the other destroyers. And you made me the boss of my siblings, so thank you.”

“Wow. Those that mean,...I can fight Beerus now ?”

“That I don’t know. Lord Beerus is tied for the strongest Destroyer with Lord Belmond of the 11th. I bet now you can fight his brother, Lord Champa, who is one of the weakest ones. Bro,omg a god gives you a power boost.”

“Wow.” He did feel.....stronger.

“Say, we have an hour. And I haven’t spared in a long long time. So......show me what Whis taught you. I need an idea where to start.”

Goku got in position. Turning into Super Sayain Blue. 

“I’m ready.”

All of the gods soon showed up.

Of course, everyone was nervous, the last meeting Lord Zeno called, was to announce the Tournament of Power. Everyone is nervous.

Beerus, is also a but calm. This time, he doesn’t have to worry about certain mortal messing with the lords. He can just share the concerns of the other gods. 

“Well this is interresting.” Whis said.

“What is it ?”

“look at the stand of universe 10.”

They all turned to it.

“Wait....there is only Supreme Kai Gowasu ?”

“Indeed. Where is Lord Rumush and my sister Cus ?”

“Destroyers.” The Grand Priest stared. “Supreme Kais, And Ángels. I have some updates for you all.”

Everyone except the angles glupped.

“First, I think you all notice how empty is,the space of Universe 10. Well. Lord Zeno found out about a concerning thing. A Kai from the 10th, went rouge and tried to make coup against the gods.”

Everyone made shocked noises. Except for the ones in Universe 7, they know of Zamasu.

“While, Supreme Kai Gowasu acted on the aprópiate way and dealt with the situation. Lord Rumush failed to act on the threat that was coming in his universe, ignoring it completely. In fact, Supreme Kai Gowasu was forced to call for help to other universes, as his Destroyer failed to comply. Lucky for us, Universe 7’s Destroyer, Lord Beerus, heard the call and acted upon it, saving all of us from the Kai’s wrath. The Omni Kings send you their gratitude, Lord Beerus.”

Beerus gasped and bowed. “I humbled by this, Grand Priest.” 

He smirked when he heard Champa’s and Quitela’s groans. 

“So, for failing to act on a massive threat starting on his own universe. Lord Rumush has been fired from his position, and a new Destroyer will be elected.”

“A Destoryer got fired !” Shin said surprised. “Has that ever happened ?”

“Actually. The reason Champa is a Destroyer, is because the former one got fired.”

“Will you shut up !” Champa shouted. Vados and some of the other destroyers laughed.

“Universe 10 will also receive a new angel, thought the reason why will be explained later.”

Whis wondered what happened to his eldest sister. She’s the closest to him after Vados, so he is a bit concerned. 

“The second thing is about the ranking of their universes. While the top 4 are the same, ther has been some changes. Some have the Lords pleased, others not so much. Universe 11 has impressed Lord Zeno lately, so he sents his co granulation. However, it’s once again, Universe 7 the one that has the Lords really happy. It has moved from its second to bottom position, and now lies in 6th place among the rankings, being between the 11th, and 2nd, which by the way, has also perform better than before. Praise also goes to Universe 3.”

The mentioned gods bowed in respect and pride.

“However. Universes 4,6, and specially 9. The Lords aren’t happy with how little progress you have all been making. Lord Zeno orders changes, or you might meet the same fate Lord Rumush did.”

Quítela, Champa, And Sidra shook nervously. 

“The third and final thing. After incidents happening in the universes, namely the rogue Kai, The Lords have decided to bring back, and old tradition. You see. Way back in time, Lord Zeno himself picked a mortal from whatever universe, to keep,watch of all the universes and report,straight to him. Consider it, the Destoryer of the 12 universes. That tradition was left long ago. After the mortal betrayed Lord Zeno. But now, the time has come for it to return, and, the Tournoment of Power showed the Lords the perfect mortal for the job.”

Wait.....no it really can’t be.

“After all. Not any mortal, can actually Master Ultra Instict, in just 48 minutes. Everyone, I introduce you to the new Guardian, Son Goku.”

Then a new stand appeared and Goku came up with it. 

“What do I do now ?” He whispered to Cus.

“Just stand straight.”

“Son Goku has not only the power, the trust, but also the Lords’friendship. No one is more perfect for the job than him. As it has always been, the strongest and eldest active Angel goes to the Guardian now. Therefore Cus will now serve Lord Son Goku.”

To the gods, the Easton’s were mixed.

The Gods that saw Goku and Jiren’s battle, were pleased. They knew this as a good choice, and Goku earned their respect. The ones that were erased, aren’t as happy, this man caused their deaths. 

Beerus, well he is surprised, but also in a strange way, proud. Goku earned it, that sayian always keeps surprising him. And now, they could have a real match anytime. 

“That is all for today. Your Angles will be informed when the new Destroyer for the 10th is elected.”

After being called away, many gods simply left. 

Goku didn’t fail to notice that the frist leaving were the 4th and the 9th, and their gods looked so nervous. 

“Hmmmmm.”

“What is it ?”

“The Gods from the 4th and 9th. They looked suspicious.”

“It makes sense. Lord Quítela is a natural liar and tricker, and Lord Sidra is a cheater. Perhaps they got themselves in trouble. Again.”

“I’ll still keep an eye on them.”

Meanwhile on the 11th stand.

“Top won’t be happy.” Khai said. “This might create problems when he truly becomes Destroyer.”

“He will have to learn to let go of his hate. Son Goku is now his superior.” Belmond said. “Jiren on the other hand, will be happy.”

After the tournoment. Goku and Jiren struck a friendly rival hood. They all know Jiren is waiting for their rematch, and there is no doubt so is Goku. That’s the world thing. Toppo still blames Goku from the tournoment and for their loss, while Jiren only has respect for the sayain, and even some fondness. Maybe it’s jealousy that his companion is giving more praise to their enemy than him. Anyway, it’s not his problem.

“Let’s go home.”

Meanwhile in the 6th.

“So Lord Champa, we will begin your brand new training regime right now.”

“What the hell are you talking about !”

“Now with Son Goku as the Guardian. We need to be sure he sees you in shape when he comes to our universe. I expect he will visit us soon.”

“Why !”

“In the 7th, the only true rivals he has are his fellow sayain Vegeta, and the frost demon Frieza. And with Cus training him now, he will surpass them. I suspect he will come looking for Hit for a spar. Not to mention, he might want to check on that sayain girl Caulifla. Those two got a tentative master and student relationship after the tournoment.”

Champa sweated. He knows, as much as he hates it, he’s one of the weakest among the gods, and if Son Goku is now training under the strongest of the Angels, besides the Grand Priest. He will become much stronger.

Oh no, he’s gonna have to make an effort.

Back to Goku, he’s visiting his friends of his now formerly Universe.

“Well look at this. I always thought you would become the next Destroyer when Lord Beerus retired. But I never expected this.” Whis said. 

“It’s thanks to you Whis. Thank you for everything.”

“Oh it’s nothing. Knowing I trained the new Guardian is a great reward, and the food of course. But this is the end of our relationship Goku, of teacher and master. You’re now under Cus’ capable hands. She’ll train you good. I look forward to seeing your progress.”

“Just keep training Vegeta, so we can have a great fight.”

“I will. Now that you’re gone, we do need to be sure he can fight Frieza if it’s needed. The latter it’s closing the gap between them fast. Still.....I don’t think Frieza is the same as before.”

“What do you mean ?”

“Never mind that. It’s not your problem amyomore.”

“Congratulations for your appointment Goku.” Shin said.

“Thank you.”

“So.” Beerus cleared his throat. “I guess this is it. Now you will get to fight and get stronger at your hearts content.”

Beerus smiled and held his hand.

“You deserve this Goku. Good luck.”

Goku shook his hand.

“Thanks Lord Beerus.”

“You can take the Lord out now. Technically you’re my superior now. Also. Don’t forget of coming for our fight , and make it a good one.”

“Will do. I will get much stronger.”

“This still feels weird. I’m a god now ?”

“Mostly by name and by The Grand Priest giving you immortality. In terms of power, I mean, Super Sayain God. That’s all I need to know.”

“I guess you’re right. So, am I suppose to give you food before we train or ?”

“First of all. I love food, a lot, kinda every angle does. Except Mojito, he’s weird and creeps me out. But I love cooking, so I like to make my own food. And second, unlike with Whis, I am your angel. Teaching and fighting you, it’s my job. So I don’t need anything but your word. But I won’t complain about offerings of food of the 7th that Whis loves so much.”

“Got it.”

“Now. Whis told me you still can’t tap Ultra Instinct, let’s say we change that.”

“Hehe.” 

The day has been extremely weird, so another fight, is just what he needs.


End file.
